A transaction card (e.g., a credit card, a debit card, a gift card, an automated teller machine (ATM) card, a rewards card or client loyalty card, and/or the like) and/or a transaction account device (e.g., a smart transaction card, a smartphone, and/or the like) may be used in a transaction to pay for products or services via transaction devices of merchants. The transaction devices may facilitate communication of information associated with transactions. For example, a transaction device may receive transaction account information from a transaction card, provide the transaction account information to a transaction backend for approval of the transaction, and receive an authorization to permit the transaction card to be used in the transaction.